Punto de tangencia
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Una línea que intersecta a un circulo en exactamente un punto es llamada la tangente del circulo. El punto de intersección es el punto de tangencia./Regalo de cumple para Gabriela!  antes de navidad haha  Su pareja favorita: Kuzco/Pacha. Ojala te guste!


_Dedicado a una buena amiga, que me asombra con cada cosa nueva que descubro de ella. Eres una persona muy talentosa, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte._

**Punto de tangencia. **

A veces siento que él podría corresponderme.

Como cuando me manda llamar a su presencia para pedir mi opinión sobre algún tema, aun teniendo miles de consejeros a su disposición.

Y cada vez que paseamos juntos, es como si tuviera su completa atención.

Además, cuando va a la casa y se hace tarde, siempre pide que le preste mi poncho para cubrirse, incluso si él lleva alguna otra cosa para abrigarse.

O tal vez es que solo es muy buen amigo y yo quiero ver cosas que no son.

¿Cómo saber la verdad? ¿Acaso hay una lista formal que diga que cuando alguien ya ha cumplido tantas acciones la persona en cuestión pasa a convertirse en algo más que un amigo?

La línea que divide ambos casos es muy confusa.

Aunque, ciertamente, la perspectiva se torna muy diferente cuando me pongo a pensarlo desde la torre de palacio.

La distinción social hace que esa línea sea dura realidad contra mis frágiles anhelos.

Él es el hijo del dios Sol, un ser divino, regalo del cielo a los hombres.

Y yo… no soy nadie importante. Solo soy un campesino más, otro simple mortal emanado de la tierra.

Es como intentar comparar una vasija de oro con una de barro, no se puede.

La única razón que tengo para estar aquí es su invitación, no es que yo tenga algún derecho especial de nacimiento o algo así.

Somos diferentes.

Somos lo que somos.

Y más vale que lo acepte cuanto antes.

De todos modos ¿a quién pretendo engañar?

No hay manera de que él pudiese quererme más de lo permitido

Y yo no me atrevería a pedírselo. Aun si existiera la mínima posibilidad… ¿Cómo pedirle que arriesgue todo por algo que tal vez no tenga futuro?

-_ Pareciera que llevas el peso del mundo en los hombros, y eso que de ti no depende un reino, dime ¿qué haces en este lugar tan solitario?_

Su andar es tan ligero que logra sorprenderme su llegada. Suerte que no estaba tan al borde del muro, o me habría caído de la impresión.

Lo veo caminar hacia mí, con ese andar confiado, con ese ritmo tan natural, y aunque sé que el espera que le dé una respuesta, no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna, mi cuerpo no reacciona, esta absorto en la contemplación de ese ser.

_- Vaya, que estoy consciente de mi belleza, pero apenas descubro que tengo el poder de hacer enmudecer a inocentes aldeanos. -_ Dice, con una expresión creída

Decido seguirle la broma – _Entonces comienza a mandar las misivas para alertar a las comunidades vecinas de tan terrible situación._

- _Pues no lo sé Pacha,_ - me contesta pensativo -_ el silencio es una virtud muy apreciada en estos días._

Después de una pausa los dos nos echamos a reír, alguna gente no entenderá el por qué, pero con que nosotros dos lo entendamos es suficiente.

- _Ahora que has reído estoy más tranquilo, que con toda esa pose que tenías antes ya me habías asustado… _ – me dice.

- _No tienes de que preocuparte, son cosas de la edad, supongo_- le respondo, volviendo a mi letargo anterior.

Sé que no ha quedado conforme con mi respuesta, así que me preparo mentalmente para lo que viene.

Comienza a picarme con un dedo mientras repite incesantemente "_¿Qué te pasa Pacha?, ¿Qué te pasa Pacha?_",pareciera un niño pequeño. Aunque estos arranques infantiles me hacen ver lo joven que aun es.

El hilo de ideas que tenía antes vuelve, ya debo de olvidar esas ilusiones ¿Qué podría ver alguien como él en mí?

Tal vez algo de mis nada alegres pensamientos debió verse reflejado en mi rostro, ya que deja de picarme para hacer algo totalmente inesperado.

Me abraza, esto es algo nuevo, se siente tan bien, estando tan cerca el uno del otro.

Es en este momento que Kuzco decide hablarme al oído

- _Ya que no me quieres decir el problema, al menos dime lo que necesitas para resolverlo. Anda, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré… incluso aunque fuese la mitad de mi reino, ten por seguro que no te lo negaré._

Me separo ante sus palabras. ¿La mitad del reino? No puede hablar en serio. Pero la verdad se refleja en sus ojos, confianza a través de su sonrisa.

Ojala fuese algo que se resolviera tan simple.

- _Incluso tú, el gran emperador Inca, no puedes darme lo que deseo_.- le digo abatido.

- _Pruébame._ – Me dice decidido.

Solo suspiro. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo lo hago sin matarle de la impresión?

Decido corresponder su sinceridad, así que tomando aire, le confieso mi tormento

- _Haz que el sol_ - Lo señalo a él - _se una con la tierra_.- y luego a mí,

Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

Aprovecho su desconcierto para seguir hablando:

- _Aun suponiendo que el Sol tuviese algún interés en la tierra, las leyes existen, rígidas e irrefutables. Todo tiene su lugar, y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar eso, o dime ¿hay una manera en que puedas hacer que el sol se una con la tierra?_ – Le reto.

Sé que no la hay, y mi cabeza cae bajo el peso de mi tristeza.

Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, más siempre llego a la misma desalentadora conclusión: Es imposible.

Y es cuando me pregunto ¿Para qué nos dieron los dioses la capacidad de soñar con el cielo sin proveernos de las alas para surcarlo? ¿Para qué me permitieron conocer y amar a alguien si no había manera de hacerlo realidad?

Después de un rato siento su cuerpo moverse al lado mío y veo su largo brazo extenderse, señalando hacia un lugar

- _Mira el oeste_ – me dice.

-_ Un lindo atardecer_ – le digo. Si, es bello, - _¿pero eso que tiene que ver con…?_

La mano que antes estaba extendida ahora está sobre mis labios.

- _Shhh… ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar?_ – Le doy una mirada de "deja de regañarme como a un niño pequeño", y es entonces que quita su mano. – _Bien. Ahora, deja de hablar, y observa._

Seguimos mirando el horizonte, tonos naranjas y rojos llenan el cielo, el resplandeciente disco de oro poco a poco ocultándose tras las colinas.

Siento la mano de Kuzco tomando tímidamente la mía.

Me gustaría decir que es solo alegría la que llena mi corazón en este instante, pero no, la sombra de que esto no puede ser está muy presente en mí, difícil de ignorar.

La gente podría vernos, solo tendrían que levantar la mirada, ¿Por qué es que él no tiene miedo? ¿Qué sabe él que le da tanta confianza para no dudar acerca de todo esto?

- _Mira _– gentil aprieta mi mano, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La visión es asombrosa.

Del magnífico astro ya solo queda una fina línea, parece liquida, fuego incandescente, que se funde con las colinas, tibio beso luminoso, ¿Quién lo empieza, quien lo acaba? por más que miro me es difícil distinguir un inicio o un final… es una fusión perfecta.

Viendo el horizonte, la cálida mano de Kuzco aun sujeta a la mía, mi mente pareciera capaz de poder encontrar las respuestas a cualquier pregunta, de quedarse por siempre admirando ese instante mágico, en que los dos mundos se tocan en un espacio hecho de sueños.

-_ ¡Y ahí lo tienes! _– el grito triunfal de mi acompañante me saca del trance en que al parecer había caído.

Le sonrío, la primer sonrisa sincera desde que comenzó esta charla, y eso hace que sus ojos se iluminen.

-_ La próxima vez que te pongas así, mi querido Pacha_ – dice sin dejar de mirarme – _quiero que recuerdes esta tarde, este lugar, y te repitas en esa cabeza _– dándome golpecitos – _que a veces lo simple es la respuesta, pues con solo un punto basta. – _

Toma mis dos manos y las pone junto a su pecho, luego cierra sus ojos.

¿Podría ser…? ¿Significa lo que creo?

Decido arriesgarme, así que tomando valor acorto la distancia entre los dos.

Sus labios suaves, cual botón de rosa, se abren a mis caricias, me corresponde totalmente.

Las sombras que antes me acechaban se alejan corriendo huyendo de esta nueva luz.

Ahora puedo verlo claro.

Ahora tengo la certeza.

El sol se entrega a la tierra, y él se entrega a mí.

Todo era tan obvio.

Un punto eterno, sin retorno, sin final.

Tan solo un punto.

Un lugar de encuentro.

Solo él y yo.

Mis manos se posan en sus espalda y acerco su cuerpo aun más al mío, dándole mayor profundidad al beso, y pienso que nosotros también nos estamos fundiendo.

Kuzco es mío, me pertenece.

Le siento acariciar mi cintura, como si buscase algún espacio por el cual colarse y encontrar algo de piel.

Acaricio su pelo con mis dedos, es tan sedoso, pero en mi excursión me encuentro con algo más.

Una superficie fría y lisa.

Su corona.

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

Dejo de besarle y junto nuestras frentes.

-_ ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podríamos perder? _– le digo con voz temblorosa. No quiero que esto termine, pero la realidad no perdona, es mi deber hacerle ver lo que está en juego.

- _Pacha_ – me responde calmadamente – _te confieso que en lo único que estoy pensando es en lo maravilloso que esto me resulta. Siento que el tiempo pasado sin ti es lo único por lo que podría arrepentirme. Junto a ti, yo solo siento que tengo todo por ganar._

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda

- _Entiendo lo que dices, pero me temo que no estás considerando todo lo demás… -_

- _Cierto es, _- me dice con ese tono formal que usa en sus reuniones diplomáticas –_que tengo un deber para con mi pueblo, y tú también te debes a tu comunidad. De ambos se espera que llevemos a cabo nuestro rol a la perfección.  
Pero_ – agrega con un tono más dulce – _en mi corazón, mi único deber está contigo. Desde la primer vez que te vi. Desde la primera vez que dejé de cumplir un capricho mío para darme el tiempo de ver más allá, verte a ti.  
Aquí, en este palacio, los muros son tan altos que tal vez te den la apariencia de infranqueables, y que por lo mismo lo nuestro te parezca poco más que una idea descabellada. Pero, ¿recuerdas el tiempo que pasamos en esas colinas? ¿Acaso ahí te parecía inalcanzable? – _Me dice con esperanza_ - Quédate con eso Pacha, quédate con el Kuzco que tú conoces, el que es solo tuyo, el que es para ti._

-_ Aún así, sabiendo que existe, me sigue pareciendo lejano ese punto en el horizonte, ¿Es algo real o es solo un espejismo?_

- _Entonces,_ - me dice mientras se separa para mirarme – _Yo lo construiré para ti._

Y tras decirlo, se va corriendo dentro de palacio sin siquiera despedirse.

Le espero un tiempo, más no regresa, así que me voy rumbo a la habitación que se dispuso para mí en el palacio. A saber qué idea se le habrá ocurrido.

…

Los días siguientes a esa noche la vida siguió su inamovible curso. Bueno, con la variante de que ya no vi al causante de mis suspiros.

Los altos mandos tenían sus instrucciones, así que el reino no se paralizo con su ida.  
Pero yo… el desconcierto y la incertidumbre me han tenido taciturno estas cinco semanas en que no ha estado.

Sé que he llegado a un punto poco saludable, pues incluso mi esposa intuye que algo no anda bien, aunque es solo hasta ahora, mientras terminamos de tomar el desayuno, que se ha decidido a interrogarme. Tantas preguntas y yo solo le doy evasivas, y apenas comienza a poner su cara de _"confiesa todo o atente a las consecuencias"_ cuando la persona que me tiene en este estado decide, ¡al fin!, hacer acto de presencia.

- _Hola chika, hola pacha_ – dice sonriente como si fuese normal desaparecer tanto tiempo sin explicación alguna.

Ella responde con naturalidad el saludo, yo solo abro la boca para después cerrarla.

Estoy dolido, confundido y no soy tan bueno fingiendo. No puedo pretender que todo va bien y que no me afectó en nada su ausencia.

Al parecer ese instinto que tienen las mujeres le dice a mi compañera que necesitamos hablar en privado, por lo que despidiéndose de nosotros se va de la habitación.

A una señal, Kuzco despide a los guardias que están en las cercanías, ahora sí se puede decir que estamos solo los dos. Y no sé si eso es algo bueno.

- _¿Estás enojado? _– aventura a preguntar.

Como respuesta le lanzo un gruñido.

Entonces comienza a amontonar las cosas que están en la mesa a un lado, haciendo espacio, y cuando ya ha hecho el suficiente extiende un enorme papel.

Sigo en mi plan de no hablarle, así que levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta.

- _Anda, dale un vistazo_ – dice suplicante mientras señala el papel _– Hice lo mejor que pude con tan poco tiempo, pero aún necesito de tu aprobación._

La curiosidad le gana al enfado, así que le hago caso. Lo plasmado en la hoja son unos planos de una casa, y según se ve, ubicada en la costa.

-_ Así que la gran razón para irte sin avisar ¿fue construir una casa?_ – le digo enojado, cruzando mis brazos.

Me abandona, me castiga sin su presencia por tanto tiempo ¿por una simple casa? Y sí es simple, bueno, para cualquier mortal sería una casa decente, pero para los estándares de la realeza deja mucho que desear.

-_ No te enojes_ – me dice mientras acerca una silla para sentarse junto a mí - … _pfff, ok…admito que estuvo mal eso de irme sin avisarte, ¡pero es que realmente quería tenerlo listo lo antes posible! Incluso estoy seguro de que los de la construcción albergan sentimientos de odio hacia mí, ya que casi ni los deje descansar._- lo último lo dice algo avergonzado.

Por las ligeras ojeras que luce su rostro, algo me dice que él tampoco había descansado mucho.

-_ Tantas molestias _– le digo desconfiado -_ ¿se puede saber porqué?_

Se da un golpe en la frente. Ese gesto, tan "poco de la realeza" me hace sonreír. Típico de Kuzco, sorprender con algo que jamás esperarías, como ahora, que me muestra todo emocionado una llave.

-_ Oh, ¿esperas que me ponga de rodillas?_ – dice, y al tiempo, ya lo tengo frente a mí, en esa posición. –_ Pacha, gentil e ingenuo aldeano que a veces se cree más listo que yo e intenta pedir cosas que él cree imposibles, pero para alguien como yo, no lo son. Te presento ¡la respuesta a tus problemas! _– Lo último lo dice de manera triunfal, levantando la llave en lo alto.

Más al no ver reacción de mi parte, agrega

-_ Pacha, ¿aceptarías compartir este punto conmigo?_ – Ofreciéndome la llave – _Lo construí para ti ¿sabes?, y si acaso dijeras que no, me vería en la penosa tarea de tener que ir y derribarlo roca por roca con mis manos, pero tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? _– Y pone esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

Me relajo, así que de eso se trataba todo, un lugar para los dos. Me encanta la idea, y no veo el momento de ir a estrenar nuestro nuevo hogar. Pero aun estoy un poquito disgustado por la forma en que llevo a cabo las cosas, ¿Qué le costaba haberme avisado?, así que decido hacerlo sufrir solo un poquito.

- _Interesante proposición_ – le digo en tono serio – _pero no lo sé…en tu ausencia han pasado cosas…_

Se congela en su lugar

- _Además, el diseño se ve algo pequeño, la distribución no me convence y ¿dijiste rocas? ¿Nada de oro? ¿Qué clase de materiales son esos para un nido de amor?_

Capta mi idea y sonríe

Lo intenté, ¡lo juro!... nah, ¿a quién engaño? No soporto verlo triste, ni aunque sea un poquito.

-_ ¿Eso es un sí?_ – me pregunta mientras se sienta en mis piernas

-_ ¿Tú qué crees?_ – le respondo juguetón.

Me besa y disfruto lo más que puedo de tenerlo de nuevo junto a mí, entre mis brazos.

Después de un tiempo solo la falta de aire hace que nos separemos.

- _También tengo otras buenas noticias_ – me dice.

- _¿Cuáles?_

- _Ah, pues resulta que de nuevo me voy de viaje rumbo a ese lugar._

- _¿y por qué son buenas esas noticias?_ – le respondo. Se va de nuevo, ¿en qué universo eso es algo bueno?

-_ Mmm, comienzo a pensar que esa ingenuidad que amo tanto podría darnos algunos problemas _– le miro sin entender, por lo que prosigue – _Pues… es un viaje no tan largo, por lo que llevar a todo mi ejercito no me parece algo práctico, y estaba pensando, que ya que tú te manejas tan bien allá afuera, tal vez, lo más recomendable, sería llevarte como un consultor o algo por el estilo, y no te preocupes por lo que los otros miembros de la corte puedan decir, te aseguro que no pondrán objeción alguna._

Ah, ahora sí que lo entendí.

- _Bueno, si son órdenes dadas por el emperador, no puedo rechazar tal honor _– le respondo sonriente.

Lo veo comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, gesticulando con las manos, haciendo miles e planes.

Sin esperarlo, un futuro brillante se extiende ante nosotros, el horizonte que antes parecía lejano invita a sumergirnos en él.

Sé que habrá dificultades en el camino, pero estoy determinado a no dejar que esas lluvias empañen la dicha de lo que viviremos.

Un pequeño lugar, un pequeño punto tangencial en la circunferencia de la vida, para adentrarnos, para sumergirnos en el otro, descubrir nuestros secretos, sin nada que ocultar, conocernos, conquistarnos.

Kuzco sigue dando saltitos por aquí y por allá, dibujando sobre los planos de esa casa. A mí me hubiese bastado con una cueva, o vivir arriba de un árbol, eso no es tan importante.

Todo estará bien mientras le tenga a él, mi sustancia, la persona que me llena de vida, que hace saltar una sonrisa en mi rostro sin pensarlo, ese que hace que mi corazón lata frenético de tantas emociones que no soy capaz de explicar.

Mi punto donde el cielo se encuentra con la tierra.

- Fin -

_Notas:_

Sé que dijiste que aunque no fuese una buena historia te iba a gustar (plop!), pero espero que al menos te parezca decente (o.o)

Espero pronto se me haga leer esas lindas creaciones tuyas en español, yo mantengo la esperanza pero tú no desanimes :D

De nuevo, ¡Muchas felicidades!

¡Miles de besos!

Y si de casualidad hubo alguien más que lo leyera, muchas gracias, ¡me hacen el día! :D


End file.
